


"It is just a dream"

by JustLynn



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Daydreaming, First Day, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, JJ knows, Love Letters, M/M, Pretty Akward Firting, Side Story, scared of the dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLynn/pseuds/JustLynn
Summary: Reid's first year at the BAU. But what do you do if your head keeps making love stories with one of your new friends?





	1. First step

It is a normal day at the BAU office, Garcia in her cave, doing what she does best. But then a door opens...

Reid walks in. A woman in a hot pink skirt and a light pink top walks his way.

 “Welkom, I’m Penelope Garcia.” Shaking his hand, with allot of enthusiasm “I’m Spencer Reid, Well Doctor Spencer Reid. ““Yes, I know. Let me interduce you to the others.”

The first person they see is a man, in a black suit. _I believe that is my new boss._  “Hotch? DOCTOR Reid is here.” The man turns to meet his eyes. “Hello, I’m Aaron Hotchner, but everyone calls me Hotch.” “Doctor Spencer Reid. Nice to meet you.” “When you finished your introducing round. SA Morgan will lead you around the office, after that I would like to talk to you for a minute about your job.” “Of course,” Shaking his hand again before walking after Garcia.   _God I hate shaking hands, it is the one way of greeting where you exchange the most bacteria._

They walk to a little group who are chatting. “Girls, I would like to interduce you to our new team member.” The girls turn, “Hello, Jennifer Jareau, but please call me JJ.” Reid shakes her hand, “Doctor Spencer Reid, nice to meet you.” The girl next to JJ says “Emily Prentiss.” They shake hands. “You have quite an interesting file to read.” “thank you,” “I mean, 3 doctorates at the age of 22!” “Well, I do enjoy knowledge.” Reid smiles at Emily. “I’m stealing him again, we still have Rossie and Morgan to meet!” Garcia walks to the next office.

“This gentleman is Agent Rossie.” Garcia points at the man, with that he rises from his seat. _I read his books. quite interesting_  “David Rossie, Nice to meet you.” “Doctor Spencer Reid. Nice to meet you too” Rossie gets back in his seat. “Tell me something about yourself, I’m quite fascinated with what I read about you.” “Well, most of it is in my file. But I’m born in Las Vegas, Nirvana. I have an identic memory, and I can read fast.” Rossie laughs, “Well, welcome to the team. If you need some help, just walk in.” “Thank you.” And with that Garcia is already out of the office.

“Hot chocolate!” “No, thank you” “Ohw, hahhaha, I was calling Morgan.” _Hot chocolate? Bit weird._ Morgan walks up to Garcia. “Baby girl,” _Baby girl? By the nicknames, I think they might be a couple?_ “is that Doctor Spencer Reid?” Morgan walks to Reid. “Hello, Derek Morgan.” Looking Reid straight in the eye. Reid looks away. _He is hard to look in the eyes, they pierce right through you._  “Nice to meet you.” “I will take the kid from here, Garcia.” _Kid? Did he just nickname me?_ “Okay, I’ll be in my office, I’ll see you two later then.” Kissing Morgan on the cheek before walking away.  _defenitly a couple._

“I hope she didn’t scare you, she is special.” A smile comes on Morgan’s face. “come, I’ll lead you around.“ They walk off, going through allot of doors, Morgan keeps telling things. Reid doesn’t speak much, remembering everything Morgan is saying and answering only if he is asked something. _I think I will love it here, everyone was nice to me. I got a desk for my own. Close to Morgan’s and Garcia’s “cave”._

“Okay, this was my tour." _to bad "_  If you have questions, need some help with anything. Don’t hesitate in asking.” “I won’t” Looking up to look Morgan in the eye. “Here is Hotch his office, He will tell you everything you need to know.” Morgan pads Reid’s back before walking away.

Reid opens the door. “Hello, have a seat.” Reid sits down. And after 2 hours what could have been minutes, Reid walks out again. “Thank you, Hotchner.” “I’m happy that you are joining our team.” “Tomorrow you will start again. We normally start around 8.” ‘I’ll make sure I’m here by that time.” They shake hands and Reid makes his way to his desk. He puts his bag down. Opens the drawer and puts the books he had with him inside, together with a picture of his mom. He smiles and closes the drawer. Picks up his bag again and walks to the elevator. “Goodbye Garcia” “See you in the morning Reid.” He gets in the elevator and goes down. _I can’t wait._

 

A FEW MONTHS LATER

(Okay, let me catch you up. Reid had his first case. It went okay. He didn’t do much, they found the unsub extremely fast. He also had his gun shooting test, which he failed. But Morgan is going to help him with that. Also, he is invited to an after work team meeting, which will be at the end of this week.  He became friends with everyone but especially with JJ and Morgan. They are very sweet all the time and watch out for him. Morgan keeps calling him nicknames after he found out he and Garcia aren’t a couple he didn’t mind much.  And today, they must take the jet, Reid’s first time!! He is so nervous about it. But let’s get on with the story)

“Hey Pretty boy, you want to practice shooting some more before we head off?” “Yeah, sure why not.” _He said when I need something, I should come to him right? Yes, he did say that._  They walk to the practice hall, “Derek, can I ask you something?” Morgan turns and stops walking “What is it kid?” “well, I, Uhm. I, I” Morgan puts a hand on his shoulder. Looking him in the eye, Reid looks away. “We are flying in the dark tonight, aren’t we?” He looks at his feet. Feeling Morgan’s fingers losing. “Yes, we are. Why do you ask? I thought a genius like you had figured the time the sun goes down by now.” A smile comes on Morgan’s face. Reid is still looking at his feet. Morgan’s eyes turn from happy to concerned. “Are you scared of flying?” “No, not of flying. Will our plane be dark too?” “Well, I think it will be most of the time.” Reid looks up, a bit scared. “You’re scared of the dark, aren’t you? “Morgan’s hand moves to Reid’s back. Looking at him concerned. “Yes, I am, but you can’t tell the rest. I don’t want them to know.” He meets Morgan’s eyes. He just nobs.

They enter the hall. “But you’re not alone, you know, that, right?” “yeah, but I think everyone will look weird at me if I’m holding someone’s hand all night.” Morgan laughs. “I will make sure you’re not scared okay?” hearing those words makes Reid blush. “Thank you, Derek.”

Morgan gets a gun, loading it and giving it to Reid. “But first, I’ll learn you how to shoot with this thing.” He takes the gun, putting on the noise-cancelling-headphones, so does Morgan. “Why don’t you show me how you shoot first, then I can see where it goes wrong.” Reid nobs, moving to the shooting booth. Placing his hands the way he read. And shooting. Scratching the “suspect” at his arm. Reid moves back by the power the gun gave. “Ah, I see. Go stand there again.”

He takes place again. “Okay, don’t shoot yet.” Morgan walks to him. Placing his hand on his leg, a shock goes through Reid’s leg straight to his chest. His heart beating fast. Morgan explaining: “By putting your feet further apart, you can handle the kickback from the gun.” His hands go up to Reid’s hips. “Turn them a bit” Leaving his hands there. “Okay, try shooting him in the gut now.” Reid heart is beating like extreme and not because he needs to shoot. He pulls the trigger. Hitting the “suspect” In his crotch.

“Well, that would get him from attacking you.” Morgan laughs. “Okay, your position is good. Something is going wrong with your hands. Morgan steps closer, placing himself in the same position as Reid. Putting his arms around Reid’s. Reid’s heart beating like crazy.  “So, now try again.” Holds his hands-on Reid’s arms, standing with his chest to Reid’s back. Reid shoots. “that’s what is going wrong. I even felt it. You relax your hand holding your gun the moment you shoot. That’s why the goes down!” Morgan squeezes the hand he was talking about. Moving back. “Now, try again. But keep that one steady.” Reid shoots, and this time it comes close. “See! If you practice some more, you’ll get your gun before we are back with that plane.” “Well, actually that is impossible. Getting an appointment alone costs 24 hours, and our flight is only 3.5 hours. So, that would mean we could make that trip 3.428 times before I even have an appointment planed.” Morgan sights, “way of speaking kid, just a way of speaking” He ruffles through Reid’s hair, “Come, let’s get you on that plane.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just started a Tumblr, Follow me for more updates :)   
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/myunknownalpaca


	2. Second step

“Wow, this looks incredible! “ Reid says as he walks into the jet. Everyone smiles at his joy. “You can get used to this,” JJ says as she passes him to get a seat at the window. Emily taking place next to her. Reid looks around.  _ Where should I sit, Maybe they have their own place? I’ll wait a second.  _  While Reid looks around the jet, everyone is taking place. Morgan on the couch. “Kid, you need to sit your ass down.” Grabbing Reid’s arm, looking at the spot next to him. “Yeah, sure.” Reid goes and sits next to Morgan, putting his hands in his lab looking a bit awkward. “I’ll give you all a file. Please read it, if you have finished dim your light, please. We need to get some rest, tomorrow we have allot of work to do.” Hotch walks around handing out files. 

 

Reid takes his, opens it. And after 2 minutes he closes it again. “You have to read it, Reid,” Morgan says. “I did.” “That is impossible!” “No, it isn’t. I can tell you what is in there.” “Okay, little genius. What is standing on the third page?” “You wanna hear all of it?” “Just start.” 

Reid sits up straight. coughs. Everyone turned their pages to page 3, waiting for what the kid has to say. 

“At the first of July this year, we found the first victim. She was found in the desert. According to the ME, she is murdered around a week before that. Making her time off death between 22 till 23 June. The second victim we found was found a week after that. According to the ME, she was only dead 2 days. Meaning her time of death on the fifth of July. Should I continue?”

Everyone looks at him in disbelieve. “How the Fuck?!” Morgan looks at him with his mouth open. “I told you I can read very fast…” “But this is inhuman!” “Well, we all have our skills.” Looking Morgan in the eye, before he starts smiling. Putting his hands on Morgan’s knee, “And this is my special skill” Morgan’s mouth is still open. Hotch breaks the silence, “I think we all finished it then. Goodnight everyone.” And with that, the main light of the jet goes out. The engine starts. 

Morgan sees Reid trying to act normal  _ It is just a bit of darkness, you’re not alone. Just remember that, and try to sleep. Sleep is important.  _

Reid starts lying down. “May I put my feet on the couch?” “Yes, as long as you take off your shoes.” Reid takes off his shoes, gets a blanket and pulls his feet on the couch. Almost touching Morgan's leg. Morgan looks at Reid. Grabbing his feet and putting them over his lap. Moving a bit closer that he has Reid’s knees in the middle of his lap. “Give me a bit of blanket to please? “ Smiling at Reid, Reid spreads the blanket over him and Morgan. “Goodnight, pretty boy.” “Goodnight Derek.”  _ Pretty boy. That one is new. Does he really think I’m pretty? God Thoughts stay Straight, please.  _

_ What if he does like me? Moving his hand on my knees, always calling me sweet nicknames. Bringing me coffee in the morning. He even brought me home a few times, cause he didn't want me to be walking around alone at night with, to quote him, “that sweet ass of mine” Or maybe it is just the way he is. Flirty. But I can do that too!  _

Reid falls asleep, Morgan still making circles with his fingers on the inside of his leg. 

After like half an hour, everyone is asleep. Even Morgan, sleeping in the such a weird position. Cuddling Reid's legs. JJ even took a picture of them before she fell asleep. While showing off the picture to Emily she says “This will be nice when they are older.” 

But now, Reid is spasming with his legs, Morgan wakes up. He sees that Reid is dreaming. Moving his hands to Reid’s chest. “Damn, his heart is going crazy” he whispers. He stands up laying Reid’s legs down on the couch. Walking to where Reid’s head lays. Taking Reid by his shoulders, pushing him a bit to the side. Morgan sits down and places his hands on Reid’s body. “Don’t be scared, I got you” Reid calms down, still asleep. “It will be alright. I”m here” Morgan keeps whispering in his ear. 

And then Reid’s eyes open. First, he is scared.  _ SOMEONE IS HOLDING ME DOWN. WHERE IS MORGAN. HE LEFT, HE PROMISED ME.  _

And then after Morgan says “Reid, calm. I’m here.” Reid relaxes.  _ God, Morgan is holding me. Wait, Morgan is holding me?  _  Reid gets up, Morgan releases him from his embrace. “It was just a dream, you remember what it was about?” “Yes, a little” Moving so he sits normally next to Morgan. “Are you going to tell me? No pressure.”   _ I can’t tell him I just dreamed he was making out with some random guy and I was all upset about that. Why would I be upset with that in the first place?  _ “I dreamed that we were going down with this jet.” looking up while telling “No, that isn't what you dreamed.”  _ How the hell could he know? Not like he can read minds or anything like that.  _ “Why do you say that?” “Cause you mumble while you sleep.”  _  Fucking no.  _ “And you said something like; “Why him?”” “Oh, did I, then I don't know what I dreamed.” “Okay then.”  _  He isn't going to let this go.  _  “I’ll find out.” Smiling at Reid.  _ No, you won't.   _

The jet landed, Reid hasn't mentioned Morgan cuddling him to anyone. But JJ showed the photo to Morgan and Reid. Reid laughs at how Morgan is sleeping. Morgan, well let’s say his cheeks turned a little red. The cases went down normal. They found the suspect after 3.5 days. Meaning they were flying home in the dark too. Not that Reid was scared this time. He just hoped Morgan would watch out for him again.

They get back in the jet. Morgan comes in first. Sitting down on the spot where Reid sat last time.  _ Dammit. Now I can't sleep. Maybe he wanna switch, or he wants to sleep. I slept the way to here. It is only fair I think.  _  Reid sits down next to Morgan. Morgan pulls his feet on the couch. Everyone is out in seconds after they got in the air. The whole plane is dark again. 

After an hour Reid still hasn't slept. “Morgan, you still awake?” “Yeah kid, can't sleep, can you?” “No,” Reid whispers. “I’m scared…” Morgan moves a bit to the side. “Come, You can lay down.” Reid takes the offer and lays down next to Morgan. Morgan grabs a blanket and throws is over the two of them. Laying back down,  _ It is weird if I put my head on his shoulder isn't it? Well, this is a bit weird also. Ah, I don't care, I want to sleep. And sleeping with Morgan next to me doesn't sound bad. _ Reid moves to his side, laying his head on his hands. Morgan gets it and moves a bit further up. Reid moves his head laying it on Morgan’s chest. “Morgan, If I start mumbling again. Will you wake me up?” “Sure kid, sure.” Putting his arm around Reid. “Goodnight Kid.” But Reid is already asleep. 

 

(Why don't we take a look at what our pretty boy is dreaming about? Storytime, boys and girls!)    
  


****************************DREAM OF REID***************************************************

Reid opens his eyes, he is at home. “What day is it?” Looking at the calendar he sees it is Friday. “Today is the after work party!” Getting out of bed, walking to his closet.  _ What should I wear? Something a bit different. Maybe I can get Derek's attention if I dress differently. Hmm, what do I have? Oh, I know.  _  Pulling out some skinny black jeans.  _ These, with my normal formal brown shoes. And I think I have a pair of socks that have a cute print. _ Taking off his pajamas and getting into the jeans. “A shirt, which one though”  _  Okay talking to myself sounds crazy. No, at least no one hears me. Hmmm Oh I know it. I got this black blouse, from when I visited my mom last Christmas. She said I looked handsome in it.  _  Getting the blouse and putting it on. Reid looks at himself in the mirror.  “Got to say, I look hot as hell” 

Grabbing a brown belt to match his shoes. Brushing through his hair.  _ Perfect.  _

And then he walks out on his way to work. “Hello,” a girl says as he passes by. “Good day” 

He arrives at work, before Morgan. Dropping by Garcia, “Hey, good morning.” “Hey Reid, Wow digging the new look!”  Reid laughs, “Thanks, I thought with the drink after work. I can't show up in my cardigan.” Reid walks out. Garcia says softly “I’ll think he will love it”  _  He? I hope HE does.   _  Work goes good, not much happening. Only Morgan calling him pretty boy more than any other nickname he uses.  _ It is a sign haha  _

After work, everyone gets together. “My house?“ Morgan asked. Everyone agrees, all not living like 10 km away from him or having a freaking car. “It will be a long walk home, but that’s fine. I’ll call myself an uber.” “Don't be crazy, I got a guest bed.” Morgan places his hand on Reid's back. “If you want, you can crash there.” Reid nobs. “Wanna drive with me to my house? You can help me set up. I have to drop by the supermarket to get some booze for the girls. I hope you have your ID with you” Morgan chuckles. “Haha, yes I’m young. But yes I have it.” 

Once they get in the car, Morgan starts asking some questions: 

“What do you drink kid?” “I don't know, not really a drinker to be honest.” “How do you mean?””Well, I had a beer when I turned 21 but it wasn't my thing. And after that, I just stayed with soda and coffee.” “Oh, so you never went out clubbing either did you?” “No, Not really my thing.” “Kissed a girl then.”  _ Not a girl.  _ “No, not a girl.” Morgan looks happily surprised. “You kissed anyone?” “Yes, I did.”  _  Maybe even more than one.  _ Morgan leaves it to that. Smiling with the biggest smile Reid had ever seen. “Why are you smiling so bright, didn't thought I kissed anyone?” “Well, I thought you did. Just happy with the information I got from that answer.” “How do you mean?” “Come on Reid, It is my job to see things like this. I mean you really are going to make me say it?” “YEs, I want to know.” “Well, you said you kissed someone, but not a girl, meaning it was most likely a guy. Which could mean you like man or man and woman.”  _ No… that doesn't mean anything. “ _ Oh, you're so wrong.” “Ah, I see you don't see it yourself yet. That doesn't matter, just take you time for that. It is hard.” “How could you know.” “Well, What if I told you I was bi, I went through this.”  _ Oh, My God.  _

 

Then the car stops, Reid feels like he is flying  _ What is happening?  _

 

His eyes open, he looks around. they're still in the jet. Morgan lying next to him. Everyone sleeping.  _ Damn, that was a dream. But why do I want to impress Morgan so badly? Maybe I have a small crush on him.  _  Reid looks at Morgan. “Maybe, not so small as I want it to be.” 

He closes his eyes again. But what he didn't see was Morgan's smile appearing on his face before pulling Reid a little closer. 

  
  
  
  



	3. Third step

“Reid? Wake up “ Morgan whispers softly. “Everyone's still asleep” Reid wakes up realizing that he was still cuddled up to Morgan. _So that part wasn't a dream_

“uhmhf.” “Come on Reid. Get yourself and me some coffee before the landing starts” Reid moves away from Morgan, Morgan shivers through the lost off body heat against him.

Reid walks to the machine. “Guys. Wake up!” JJ groans pushing Emily of her shoulder. Rossi opens his eyes. “What in God's grace, is it?” “If you all want coffee before landing you should get some now.” And with that Emily got up. “Get me a cup too Em!” JJ says sleepily. Reid walks back to the couch. Sitting in the spot he sat at the beginning. Handing Morgan his coffee.

“And Spenc, how did you sleep this time? Without Morgan cuddling your legs?” Morgan sniffles. Reid's cheeks start to fill with blood. “Good JJ. Thanks for asking.” while taking a big sip from his sugar with some coffee. JJ only smiles,

 

Once landed everyone heads home. Morgan and Reid walk back together “Do you need a lift kid?” “Yes. Thank you.”

“You look like you're stressed. Bad dreams?” “Some of them. Mostly just confusing.” “I can play dream doctor is you want to?” “hmm. I don't recall it so clearly.   _That's a lie._ I only remember the feeling they gave me _and another lie. Way to go._ ” “Well, if you do recall anything. We can figure out what is going on in that brain of yours.” Morgan says with a big smile. Morgan pulls up Reid's driveway. “Here you are.” Looking over to Reid _just like my dream.. only he didn't ask me anything about kissing._ “Thanks, Morgan. See you tomorrow!” “Bye kiddo.” He waves before driving away. _What a man.*sight* Brain! Shut up._

 

Reid walks into his house. Putting his bag on the floor and undressing while walking. Getting into bed. _I'm so tired. Even sleeping next to Morgan worked wonders I still have some hours to catch up on._

Reid closes his eyes and again he falls in a new dream.

 

***********REID DREAMS AGAIN*************

They are at a nightclub. He JJ Morgan Emily and Garcia. Morgan is dancing with Garcia and he and JJ watch how Emily is being hit on. “Haha. I'll go save her.” JJ walks to Emily. A not bad looking guy walks up to Reid. “Isn't it Doctor Reid. How are you doing?” it is Carter, one of Reid's old classmates who didn't hate him. “Hey! I'm good! Just here with my colleagues.” “Well well.  Oh before I forget.  This fell out of your boyfriend's pocket.” He hands Reid some keys. “oh thanks. But he isn’t my….” Carter cuts him off. “I really need to find mine, though. Come give me a hug.” Reid hugs him tightly and Carter places a kiss on his cheek. “I'll see you around!” And he walks away. Reid looks around. Morgan isn't dancing anymore. He walks to the girls and asks “Garcia? Where is Derek?” “Oh, baby you're so blind. He went home.” “He didn't even say goodbye to me!” Reid's face turns sad.  “and I have his car keys. That guy hugging me, an old classmate, gave them to me.” “Go after him. Oh, you blind kid” “I'm not Blind okay?”

Reid walks away. _What do I need to see? I see everything._ He sees Morgan, just leaving the building. Reid walks the same way.  “MORGAN” He yells. “what is it kid.” _he sounds angry…_  “Why are you leaving without saying goodbye?” “Cause you were occupied kissing that random guy.” Reid’s face has a confused look on it. “I didn't kiss him. He kissed me on the cheek. And he isn’t random. He was my former classmate who didn't hate me.” Morgan swallows. “And next to that. He only came to me to bring me your keys. That YOU lost.” Morgan just stares at his feet. “oh.. I'm sorry” “But why on earth would you even bother when I'm kissing a guy?” Morgan looks back at Reid. “God kid you're blind.” “Why does everyone keeps saying that? “ “Cause you are!!” “No, I know you like me. Like like like me.” Morgan's mouth drops. “And I know I like you.” Morgan steps closer to Reid. His hands on Reid's lower back. Looking him in the eyes. Reid leans in closer to fill the gap between their lips . after some time Reid pulls back ”Don't ever call me blind.” and kissing Morgan again. Exploring his mouth with his tongue.

 

Reid opens his eyes again. But he isn't outside with Morgan. He is alone in his room.

_Goddammit. I am blind. For my own feelings. I like like like like this man. I might even love him. He needs to know. Otherwise, I will never sleep well again._

 

Turning in his bed again. Closing his eyes and sleeping in seconds.  But then he wakes up again _I know what I have to do! I'll write him a love letter!!_ Reid gets out of bed. Grabs his laptop and starts:

 

**Dearest Derek,**

 

 **You have made my one and only wish come true,** ****  
**You have brought me to you,** ****  
**You made my life so complete,** ****  
**You fit into my life so perfect and neat,** ****  
**You came into my world and made everything right,** ****  
**You make everything so clear and bright,** ****  
**You, I thank for making things this way,** **  
** **You, I love more every single day.**

 ******♡** **  
**

He seals the note and walks out of his home to post it. _He'll get it tomorrow :)_

 

And back he went with a great feeling of taking his first step to tell he loves Derek Morgan.  Tomorrow, I'll watch his reaction and then the next one will follow soon after.

_I just hope. He will talk to me about it._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed so far! Kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
